


Taken

by adoresehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Reality, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoresehun/pseuds/adoresehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long lasting friendship quickly changed into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

_Most of their evenings were spent cuddled up on the couch, it was strictly innocent._

_At least, that’s what they kept telling themselves._

_Until both decided to spend a night out together to experience the nightlife in Seoul._

_A drastic turn took place, it was strictly forbidden._


End file.
